Deseos Indeseables
by MissLouder
Summary: ¿Cómo mierda logro Dino someter a un depredador como Hibari Kyoya? Si el mismo lo necesita hasta para que el mecanismo de sus pulmones hagan su ciclo completo de inhalar y exhalar, el mismo arte de respirar. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Solo las sábanas saben responder / Canibalismo & Sentido carnal.


Yahoo~ Una vez mas, D18 me enciende en bombillito en mi cabeza pervertida :D omg es que esta pareja es tan asdfghjkl.

Advertencia: Tendremos un Lemon en esta historia aunque no se si considerarlo lime, quería hacer algo bonito pero con esa pareja donde no haya salvajismo...no seria D18^^' ¿Ooc? siempre estará allí, aunque los escritores nos esforcemos por mantener la personalidad el hecho que sean relativamente "gay" los convierte en un hermoso OOC. Violencia para nada conflictiva para las mentes débiles, y un poco de canibalismo.

Una vez más y como protocolo para mi persona. Sean bienvenidas para _Deseos Indeseables._

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos Indeseables.<strong>

**–****x–**

¿Cómo logró Dino Cavallone, dominar a una bestia como Hibari Kyoya?

Dino hoy en día cree que su amante es escéptico en cuestión al amor o cualquier muestra de afecto hacia otro ser viviente. Sin embargo, hay una minúscula lista de efemérides donde su guardián ha declarado una derrota subliminal, sacando banderilla blanca a su merced. Culminando su orgasmo con la simple mención de su nombre de pila, poco audible, mal articulada, pero eso equivale a una rendición ante él, una rendición donde Hibari Kyoya puede sentir algo que sobrepase el _te morderé hasta la muerte. _Ya que las miradas del guardián encadenadas de placer dicen otra cosa. Aunque claro, si Hibari se diera cuenta de eso se arrancaría los ojos. Mostrar un signo de debilidad es un desacato a la justicia para él, sino no es conveniente para él, arrancar cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

**I**

**Kyoya: 16**

**Dino: 21**

**Lugar: Namimori.**

**Situación: Besos descontrolados.**

La primera vez que Hibari fue víctima de la debilidad del placer fue en uno de los salones de la tan honorífica Namimori, específicamente en la oficina del presidente del comité disciplinario. Es que follárselo encima del escritorio sobre los documentos yacentes a sus espaldas, que fueron la primera fuente de ignorancia por parte del guardián, era demasiado excitante.

—Déjame trabajar, maldito Haneuma.

—Vamos Kyoya. —Acentuó una larga repetición poco melódica en la última letra de su nombre—. Hagamos algo entretenido, no hay nadie en la escuela.

—El hecho que sea día feriado, no implica que yo deba faltar a mis deberes.

—Será solo un momento. —Kyoya seguía leyendo los documentos sin prestar la mínima atención al profesor de _inglés_.

Dino terminó por darse por vencido, y con un beso casto en la frente del guardián se despidió. Kyoya no se inmutó a levantar la mirada sabía que no se iría realmente, y así fue. Dino tomo lugar en unos de los muebles que había frente al perfecto y le dedicó una sonrisa a sabiendas que el guardián le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Kyoya tuvo una sensación de alivio, así podría mantenerlo vigilado para que el muy infeliz no hiciera nada indebido.

Bajó su vista a los documentos y se convenció que debía finalizar rápido, para sacar a patadas a ese jodido _Haneuma_ de su territorio. Los minutos transcurrieron como horas, y ambos seguían en sus posiciones iniciales. Era extraño, el _Haneuma_ siempre le buscaba conversación o buscaba un método de vaciarle la paciencia para molerlo a golpes, pero en esa ocasión no fue así. Le restó importancia, era mejor estar así.

Finalizó el tedioso trabajo, cogió las tonfas y se dispuso a morder hasta la muerte al italiano, pero con lo que se topó le tomó desprevenido.

Dino se había quedado dormido en el inmobiliario yacente frente a él.

Le observó unos minutos y ese semblante de tranquilidad podría haberle conmovido al menos un 0,000001%. Su rodilla tocó el suelo para observarle con más detenimiento, esos ojos de color chocolate cerrados bajo el cristal de las gafas que traía consigo transmitían una inmensa paz. Cayó en la cuenta que el _bucking horse_ lucía más atractivo de lo que ya era.

El guardián se sorprendió de sus mismos pensamientos y brindó un codazo a las costillas de Dino para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Un gritó poco audible dio la advertencia que Dino se había despertado. Removió cualquier rastro de sueño de sus lagrimales, sabía lo que vendría después.

Estaba esperando esa advertencia. Sus miradas se cruzaron, cualquiera que los viera podría correr hasta descalzo con tal de no verse involucrado entre esos dos.

No hubo palabras, tampoco disputa. Dino se levantó del mueble y arremetió contra el cuerpo del perfecto a la superficie con más proximidad. La batalla empezó con una dulce ruptura de los labios, se devoraban con vehemencia e impaciencia. La sangre se deslizó por sus mandíbulas como el aperitivo que les hacía falta, Kyoya lamió la sangre como un recorrido nuevo a los labios de Dino para compartir el tan característico sabor de la sangre. Saborearse el uno al otro…. Oh, un delicioso manjar de exquisitez.

Dino bajó sus manos por los muslos de Hibari para levantarlo en peso en su regazo, aun estando pie. La fuerza de Dino era abrupta, cargarlo de esa forma y no mostrar signos de algún esfuerzo, que animal.

Kyoya deslizó sus brazos por los hombros de su tutor, que ahora debía levantar la cabeza para seguir besándole. Se separaban segundos que tomaban rumbo a minutos cuando sus bocas volvían a unirse. La fricción estaba matando al perfecto, aun no tenía el autocontrol suficiente para mantener la cordura en casos como ese.

Kyoya le miro, y Dino entendió. Le sonrió como siempre y le beso nuevamente.

—Te amo, Kyoya —susurró en los labios. El modo tan seductor que lo pronunció aumento la excitación que ahora presentaban.

La espalda del perfecto se vio lanzada sin consideración al escritorio, su preciado escritorio. Cavallone abrió la cremallera de Kyoya para luego privarle de sus pantalones, siendo por poco un hábito a lo que sigue después.

Una escena de sexo en su propio terreno, siendo reducido a cenizas, siendo reducido al alimento del lobo.

¿Desde cuándo había sido reducido al alimento para el carnívoro? Él no era alimento de nadie. El mordía, arrancaba y destrozaba; Sin embargo eso le era expropiado cuando Dino aparecía. Las caricias de Cavallone destruían su orgullo al desearlas más, el tacto de la suavidad de sus manos destruyendo su cuerpo y entregándolo al escalofriante placer del regocijo. Armando cada célula nuevamente cuando su cuerpo es embestido contra su propio escritorio cuando siente que Cavallone ha llegado una vez más a su próstata para decirle **_("Hola ¿cómo estás? Soy Dino y te empezare a visitar con frecuencia")_**

La consciencia de Kyoya aún estaba en el cubículo de la _cordura,_ logrando callar los gemidos que le coadyuva el bronco. Por obviedad, no todos. Hay gemidos casi en susurros, que salían como roció de la boca del perfecto. Dino por la cercanía de sus labios podía oírlas, y por ende le excitaba aún más. Prefería esos ruiditos suaves que se escapan de vez en cuando de la boca de su estudiante, que gritos de placer. Una gran diferencia. Aunque claro, ambas eran necesarias, dependiendo de la situación y niveles de excitación.

Le vuelve a besar aumentando esa velocidad de embestidas, obligando a Kyoya a sostenerse del mismo escritorio cuando Dino sostiene sus caderas con más fuerza.

Dino observó como el cuerpo de Kyoya se retorcía ante su presencia, adhiriéndose a él como una sanguijuela. Llegando a la proximidad del tan famoso clímax. El perfecto se obligó a levantarse con ayuda de sus manos buscando los labios hinchados de su tutor. Es raro cuando Kyoya buscaba besarlo, pero en esas situaciones nunca se sabía hasta dónde podía enviarse el orgullo: si al carajo o a la chingada. La que quedará más cerca.

Se besaron con lujuria, donde Dino ya no sabía lo que era coexistir sin los labios de Kyoya. Colocó una mano tras la columna vertebral, metiendo una mano bajo la fina tela blanca del uniforme del perfecto. Aferrándose más a él, una vez que Kyoya eyaculará finalmente, cerrando la sesión con otro beso; un aderezo para seducirlo por completo, cuando su semilla alcanza todo su interior.

Cavallone sonrió cuando Kyoya le abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello cuando siente una pequeña lista de espasmo para dar fin a su orgasmo. Le mordió con torpeza por estar atontado por una eyaculación tanto dentro como fuera de él, Dino gimió en su oído con suavidad y Kyoya volvió a estremecerse.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Dino respirando jadeante.

—Dino...—dijo en un volumen precisamente bajo. Sino lo fuera dicho tan cerca, Dino quizás hubiese creído que se lo había imaginado.

Cavallone volvió a levantarlo por los muslos para que le mirara con más atención.

—Kyoya... —le respondió sonriente.

Para cuando Kyoya piso tierra y recordó lo que había dicho y como había sido pisoteado. Asestó un golpe seco al cráneo de Dino, dejándole inconsciente todo un día. Para cuando despertó, estaba en la habitación de un hotel con sus subordinados lloriqueando. Si no fuese por la más rotunda prueba en su cuello, hubiese pensado que había sido un sueño.

**–****x–**

**II**

**Kyoya: 20**

**Dino: 26**

**Situación Cena entre caníbales.**

**Lugar: Desconocido.**

Llevó el recipiente de cerámica a sus labios, inhalando el olor humeante que sobresalía de la superficie. Se dio un minuto de saborear con el olfato esa sustancia, observando los pequeños bordes circulares en dorado en la pequeña taza. Delineó las decoraciones con la mirada como si nunca hubiese notado las bellezas abstractas de ese tipo de objetos.

Espero a que el líquido contenido en la taza bajara un poco los grados para así poder beber de él. El delicioso olor de la cafeína recién hecha, invadió una vez más sus fosas nasales, sintiendo el vapor calentar su tan templado cuerpo. Bebió un sorbo con cuidado de no quemarse, su lengua palpitó un poco, pero degustó de cada componente que conformaba esa droga tan exquisita.

Echo un vistazo al cuerpo durmiente a su lado, arropado hasta la cintura sin ninguna prenda de ropa bajo las sábanas. Aunque él estaba en la misma forma, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Las raspaduras, cortes semi-profundos, moretones, marcas de esclavitud y mordiscos de posesión fueron el resultado de una **reconciliación**. Sin, embargo en lenguajes más térmicos, eso es considerado una **cena entre caníbales**. Luego de digerir completo a su amante, se arroparon en las caricias diciendo en silencio lo mucho que necesitaron tocarse (Más que todo Dino, Kyoya solo le abrazaba con cuidado. Ambos estaba un poco adoloridos de su última ronda)

Hace unas horas atrás

Las peleas entre ellos era algo natural en su relación. Eran como el lazo que una vez los unió, como la tijera que hoy el corto.

Nadie sabe cómo inició la discusión, pero si como culminó. Kyoya terminó con una muñeca dislocada y Dino con un arreglo de moretones en su torso, junto a un hematoma en su mejilla derecha que empezó a hincharse cuando la sangre empezó a emanar de ella.

Las palabras hirientes salieron a flote, deseándole a Dino la peor de las suertes.

_"¡Lárgate de mi casa!"_

_"¡No te quiero volver a ver!"_

_"¡SAL DE MI VIDA, CAVALLONE!"_

Cavallone se quedó como piedra cuando esa última oración creo un fuerte eco en la destrozada sala del guardián, quedo pasmado unos segundos, como si hubiese mirado a los ojos de la mismísima medusa y esta lo hubiese transformado en una figura inerte de piedra.

Bajó la cabeza y respiró con cuidado evitando que una lágrima saliera sin previo aviso. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio en la mirada de Kyoya, una representación de asco. Tragó saliva.

Guardó su látigo, y sonrió para no llorar. De esas sonrisas que sólo muestran el dolor en carne viva. Quieren matar a Dino lentamente, esa es una forma. Se las presento.

Limpió la sangre que se derramaba como lágrimas escarlata y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que daba a la salida de la propiedad de Hibari Kyoya. Se detuvo en el marco para dar una última mirada destrozada.

Iba a decir algo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Sólo le observó como si fuese la última vez, así lo sintió. Se volvió y dio movimiento a su nuevo rumbo, la calle. A las 2:35 de la madrugada, ¿a dónde iba a ir a esa hora? Cualquier lugar estaba bien, sólo quería salir de allí. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó estar lejos de Kyoya.

**Lo que ayer nos unió, hoy nos separa Kyoya.**

Dino cada vez más, tenía la impaciencia de enviarle un mensaje a su pupilo, pero recordaba esas palabras que fueron lanzas dados en el punto exacto en su corazón. Haciendo que dejará a un lado esos deseos, y amoratarse de trabajo para evitar pensar en ello. Decidió darle espacio para que reflexionara quizás, o una mejor opción, era esperar a que el tiempo y la distancia enfriaran la cólera de su amante.

Transcurrieron cuatros meses de silencio, donde Dino aprendió a las malas a desprenderse de Hibari. Él lo amaba con toda su jodida alma y si él era feliz sin él, desgraciadamente él lo aceptaría.

Fue a Japón por asuntos ejecutivos teniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad, con un Romario plantado a su lado para que no se desviara para la casa de un japonés carnívoro temido por todos. Su casa debería tener un letrero que dijera:

**Cuidado con el depredador.**

**¡ES EN SERIO! ¡ALÉJATE!**

Tsuna le visitó en la sala de conferencias, acompañado de sus típicos amigos que no andaban con ganas de molestar a cualquier víctima o morderla hasta la muerte (Mukuro & Hibari) vaya guardianes poseía Tsuna. Sonrió con solo pensarlo.

Se despidió con su típica sonrisa y le guiño un ojo deseándole mucha suerte en su nuevo ascenso como Jefe de los Vongola. Se fue al apartamento que había comprado para cuando viniera de visitas, un mes antes de su discusión con su pupilo. Y le había ordenado a sus subordinados que se fueran al hotel de la estación, quería estar solo esa noche.

Con un sermón y una promesa de no visitar, llamar, localizar, señales de humo o cualquier medio de comunicación donde el remitente sea Dino para el guardián de la nube; Romario se despidió.

Esa noche, se recostó en el mueble pensando cosas del pasado, presente y quizás el futuro incierto. ¿Kyoya le había olvidado ya? ¿Había encontrado a alguien más? Sus pensamientos viajaron alrededor de su cabeza hasta que Morfeo decidió hacerle una visita.

Despertó con el sonido de un trueno que azotó las ventanas, removiéndose un poco en el sofá y después de recitar en su mente que no podía dormir en ese lugar, se levantó.

Se encaminó a su habitación, hasta que el sonido del timbre le detuvo. Le echó un vistazo al reloj de pared junto a la puerta, antes de abrir.

**3:45 am**

¿Quién visita a esa hora? No, otra pregunta mejor ¿Qué hace alguien visitando a esa hora?

Un enemigo quizás.

Cogió su látigo de la barra que había en la cocina y abrió la puerta. La figura que se mostró le dejó atónito, perplejo y sin habla.

Mojado desde la cabeza a los pies, estaba; Hibari Kyoya.

—Kyoya…—Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder idear una oración coherente —, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué deseas?

El guardián se precipitó en entrar al apartamento con una respuesta que sorprendió al bronco.

_"A ti."_

Kyoya le besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran al interior del apartamento.

Estaba empapado, hasta podría decir que su cuerpo estaba al borde de tocar el mínimo del termómetro; el punto para que su cuerpo empezara a temblar.

Pero eso no era no más crítico. Hibari Kyoya….

¡Le estaba besando!

Rodeó la cintura del guardián con sus brazos para poder adentrarse en sus labios, le brindó de su calor, y de sus caricias. Pero como todo buen depredador debía preparar su comida antes de digerirla.

Dino lo acorraló contra la puerta, ya cerrada de un portazo. Le devoró los labios hasta que sus pulmones gritaran en siseos.

—Quería verte…—dijo sonriente.

—Maldito Haneuma. —Estaba enojado. Fue la conclusión de Dino—. ¿Qué... —Estaba acelerado, y como si hubiese corrido kilómetros jadeaba con insistencia. Apretó el cuello de la camisa de Dino atrayéndole más, cerrando firmemente el puño entorno al cuello —, ¿qué me has hecho?

Su mano temblaba de ira, Dino estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, observando a Hibari esconder su mirada bajo el flequillo y el feroz agarre en su camisa, que iba aumentando cada vez más. Mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban de todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sostuvo las manos del guardián alrededor del puño.

—Kyoya...—Tragó saliva, intentando asimilar esa pregunta—. ¿De qué hablas?

Sintió el frío de la tonfa impactarse contra su la mejilla, arrojándolo pasos atrás.

—Cállate. —Se abalanzó contra el con las temerosas tonfas intentando partirle la cara al bronco. Dino con el látigo abandonado en el borde de la puerta que dejó caer en el primer beso, corrió a recogerlo.

El apartamento fue bendecido por esa pareja cuando el sonido de objetos de vidrios, aluminio, madera, porcelana, cuadros, jarrones y todo objeto débil que se cruzó en su camino, terminaba en el piso esparcido en pedazos o simplemente en el suelo. Dino estaba sin sus subordinados pero por instinto dio su mejor esfuerzo por no tropezar. Enrolló el látigo en la muñeca de su pupilo para privarlo de una de sus tonfas, cuando el cuero empezó a aferrarse con la misma fuerza que posee una boa asfixiando a su presa, la muñeca de Hibari se tranco en seco. Deteniendo la circulación cuando Hibari uso su mano izquierda para atinarle un golpe en el pecho que mágicamente logró esquivar. Toco el punto donde Hibari soltó la tonfa cuando su mano empezó a cambiar de color, por la falta de sangre.

Dino aflojó el cuero y la suerte que poseía de no caer se fue por el caño. Perdió al equilibrio cayendo al suelo, donde Hibari cayó sobre sus rodillas, cuando el látigo término de torturarle con el sonido metálico de las tonfas al caer junto con el sonido sordo cuando perdió la fuerza en sus piernas pero no tan patéticamente como su tutor.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kyoya? —le preguntó una vez de incorporarse—. ¿Porque me atacas? ¿Ahora que hice para que te enojaras?

—Cállate herbívoro, eres el culpable. —sentenció.

—¿Culpable? ¿De qué? —El rostro de Dino expresaba un enorme _"¿de qué rayos está hablando?"_

—Por tu culpa… —Dio inicio a sus palabras—, me he sentido extraño estos últimos meses. Por tu culpa mi habitación ahora es un monumento de ti. —Aumentó el volumen de su voz—. ¡Todo me recordaba a ti! ¡Me enoja que hayas destruido mi altar! —su voz se quebró, pero aún así prosiguió—. Aunque me negada a recordarte, me negaba a pensar en ti y aun así…—Kyoya tenía desniveles en su voz, y el aumento de su ira con cada segundo—. ¡Te dije que salieras de mi vida!

—P-pero Kyoya, yo…, yo te deje libre. —contestó sorprendido—. Yo estoy aprendiendo a vivir, sin ti. Para que fueras feliz.

—Entonces, ¿porque?...—Las palabras de alguna forma estaban quebrantadas—. ¡¿Porque no sales de mi cabeza?! —cogió sus tonfas arremetiendo contra Dino, quien leyó las intenciones y le detuvo en seco contra el piso.

Se observaron fijamente, sus miradas hablaron en sus interiores. Kyoya sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando esa mirada de avellana le escaneara nuevamente. Cavallone le sonrió, pero no era una simple sonrisa. Era esa clase de sonrisas que fueron unas de las principales causantes del descontrol emocional del guardián.

Hubo un silencio adormecedor, Dino recostó su cuerpo sobre Hibari sintiendo la humedad del otro. El rostro del guardián se tornó de un ligero color rosa, muy opaco por la cólera que giraba en su interior, pero estaba allí.

—Porque me amas, Kyoya. —habló finalmente el bronco. Una lágrima se le escapó cayendo en el rostro de su pupilo—. Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, tampoco he podido olvidarte. Y al igual que tu habitación está llena de mí, la mía está llena de ti. Porque yo... —se acercó cauteloso a los labios del guardián—. Porque yo también te amo.

Kyoya no logró responder, sus labios fueron silenciados con una lengua que deseaba hablar por él. Sus labios dulces volvieron a empalagarlo, como la azúcar que se mezclaba con el vinagre. Dino le besó con tanta ternura con la que podía demostrar, con la necesidad que podía soportar.

—Bienvenido, Kyoya —dijo azucarado. Sonriendo como imbécil—. Bienvenido _mi amore_.

Hibari dejó caer el silencio, antes de responder.

—Haneuma, escucha bien lo que te diré porque nunca más en tu desgraciada vida volverás a oírlo —respondió, hizo una pauta para alimentar la curiosidad de Dino.

Hibari mostró una ligera curvatura en sus labios, irónica, que podía mostrar superioridad que iba a ser reducida con las siguientes palabras.

—Mi cuerpo me rogaba a gritos tu regreso. —Hizo un sonido gutural de resignación acompañada de la misma sonrisa seria—. Eres un desgraciado ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo?

Dino sonrió tan bobalicón.

—Sólo lo entrené para estos casos. —contestó para luego besarle.

_«En mi piel aún está el sabor y el hecho de que existes, ese hecho que reticentemente me hace convertirme en un extraño. Como el alimento que me convierte en herbívoro. Eres el caníbal que logró devorarme »_

Esa noche Dino devoró cada parte de su ser, no dejó zona sin tocar, ni piel sin masticar. Lo preparo para una buena cena, después de unos meses de abstinencia absoluta. Un platillo que disfrutaría saboreando en su paladar a ese guardián.

Se rasgaron, besaron, la pobre cama sintió la obra que se estaba llevando a cabo, y con gran ovación de chirridos recibió las embestidas que eran muy fuertes. Dino usaba el látigo para mantener las piernas de Hibari abiertas, con el cuero lograba manipular las piernas de su pupilo a placer.

Kyoya callaba sus sonidos poco ortodoxos con el dorso de su muñeca casi dislocada, en sus labios había residuos de sangre de Cavallone cuando mastico su cuello, dorso y abdomen rasgando hasta que la sangre emanara de ella. Las uñas también poseían bajo ellas diminutos trozos de sangre cuando la espalda del bronco fue decorada por líneas curveadas e imperfectas. El sudor y la velocidad de las penetraciones eran el condimento para ese gran platillo.

Lo bueno de las comidas italianas, es que aunque fuera la misma receta con cambiar algunos ingredientes el sabor siempre puede ser diferente llevándolo a un nivel superior donde se desconoce cómo inicio el menú. Dino aplicó eso en Kyoya, esa noche. Probaron nuevas tácticas, nuevas posiciones, nuevos escenarios, no sólo la cama fue testigo.

Iniciaron desde el suelo de la sala, subieron a la barra de la cocina. Llegaron al baño en un intento de _limpieza_ y finalmente a la cama. Kyoya terminó completamente exhausto, no tenía voz con que gemir, ni cuerpo con que responder. Dino puede que haya quedado un poco débil, después de ser ordeñado literalmente, pero eso no importaba. Porque disfrutó de la **reconciliación** que los llevó a la creación, de esa cena estelar reposando finalmente en la calidez del otro. El regreso de su relación y la nueva confesión, que demostró por segunda vez: Como Dino dominó a esa bestia.

Toda bestia, tiene látigo que lo somete. Y todo látigo, sólo puede ser usado por una bestia.

**FIN.**


End file.
